disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (character)
Peter Pan is the main protagonist in the 1953 film of the same name, and the deuteragonist of its sequel. Peter travels from the enchanted isle of Never Land all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook, knows that Peter's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy, and adventure. He was voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the original film and later voiced by Blayne Weaver. Characteristics Background Peter Pan is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. An earlier story idea involved Peter's birth and how he came to be. When he was an infant, fairies entered his home and took him away to Never Land. When Peter returned he discovered another baby in his mother's bed. Feeling rejected and forgotten, Peter left and returned to Never Land - now his home. Eventually Peter meets Tinker Bell and gathers a group of younger kids and create the Lost Boys. The idea was dropped early in production as Walt Disney believed how Peter came to be was another story. Personality Peter Pan is incredibly adventurous and daring. His favorite activities include battling pirates, engaging in friendly wars with the Indians, and listening to Wendy's stories of his adventures. Being a young boy, Peter can be rather impractical at times but when it comes to rescuing his friends, he is far more mature than any adult can be. He is respected and loved by nearly every inhabitant of Never Land with the exception of Captain Hook (and his crew) who despises Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to the crocodile during their first battle. Ever since, Peter and Hook have been at wits constantly battling in the hope that one would finally "walk the plank". One of the many things Peter discards is adulthood. This drove him to create a team of kids who also desire to stay young who he deems the Lost Boys. One can say Peter stands as a father figure for the group as well. Peter's most trusted companion is Tinker Bell. Even though they have a close best friend relationship, it is obvious Tink has strong feelings for him. Whether or not he's actually aware is currently unknown although in the first film when Tink was close to death, Peter stated "Don't you understand Tink, you mean more to me than anything in the world!". Despite being heroic and handsome he can be quite cocky. Designs Many of Walt Disney's envisioned characters went through an evolution of designs, and Peter Pan is no exception. Most model sheets depicted Peter as a small little boy but soon later changed into more of a fairy tale-like creature. Finally Peter was given the look of a nearly teen-aged boy. His outfit is green resembling an elf's attire with a red feather on his Robin Hood like hat. His shoes are a dirty blond and holds a belt around his waist which holds his dagger. Appearances Peter Pan Peter first appeared returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow, but accidentally woke up Wendy in the process. After she sews it back on, he then decides to take Wendy and her brothers to Never Land so she'll never have to grow up and for Wendy to be mother of the Lost Boys. Once they arrive, they are attacked by Captain Hook. While he distracts the pirates, Peter orders Tinker Bell to take the Darlings to safety only to find that Tinker Bell had attempted to have the Lost Boys kill his new friend Wendy (by telling them that Pan told her Wendy was a terrible "Wendy bird" and that they were ordered to shoot her down). Peter swoops in just in time to save Wendy and after chastising the boys, learns that Tinkerbell was the mastermind. Peter banishes Tink and takes Wendy to see the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon. While there, they spy Captain Hook and his right-hand man, Mr. Smee, with the Indian princess Tiger Lily as a captive, rowing toward Skull Rock. Peter and Wendy investigate and find that Hook is planning to learn the location of Peter's hideout. Peter then rescues Tiger Lily by playing a prank on Smee and battling Hook. For his bravery Peter is rewarded by Tiger Lily's father, the Indian Chief, who crowns Peter "Little Flying Eagle", thus making him another chief of the Indians. Peter then returns home with the Darlings and the Lost Boys. Peter realizes Wendy is ready to return home and, even worse for Peter, the Lost Boys wish to have a real mother and return home with Wendy. Peter then tells them once they grow up, they can never return. Peter really doesn't worry knowing they'll return eventually. Unknowing to Peter however, his friends have actually been kidnapped by Hook and his crew the moment they exited Hangman's Tree. Peter is then a victim of Hook's newest scheme: Hook had planted a bomb in Peter's home while he and Tinker Bell are inside. While Peter is truly unharmed, Tinker Bell was fatally injured. While she tells Peter that Hook has Wendy and the boys and that he needs to save them, he refuses to leave her and begs her to stay alive, saying that he loves her more than anything. Together, Peter and Tinker Bell fly over to The Jolly Roger ship to battle the pirates. After the pirates are done with, Peter takes on Hook alone atop the ship. As Hook was about to strike Peter in the back while he was off guard, Wendy quickly warned him having Peter fly out of the way leaving Hook to plummet into the sea where he is chased away by the crocodile. The Lost Boys, Michal, John, Tinker Bell, and Wendy all celebrate Pan's victory. Peter is last seen commanding Tink to cover the ship in pixie dust so that he may drop Wendy and her brothers off home to London. Return to Never Land Peter and Tinker Bell are out and about in Never Land and pays Hook a little visit only to discover Hook has a girl being held captive who the Captain claims to be Wendy. Pan becomes serious and battles the Captain to rescue his friend. After Hook is defeated he frees the girl but instead of reuniting with Wendy, he meets her daughter Jane who unlike Wendy is rather practical. He takes the newcomer to his hideout and introduces her to the Lost Boys. The boys begin to surround her asking to play all sorts of games and activities which causes Jane to lose her temper and storm off. Peter and Tinker Bell follow her and witness her collecting supplies and boarding them on a raft. After he failed attempt to ride off home, Peter informs her that the only way to go home is to fly. He takes her on a lesson and oblivious to Peter, Captain Hook is spying on them and plans to use Jane's desires to get home against his enemies. Jane's first take-off fails. Peter finds her beloved notepad and began playing rugby with it. It is accidentally eaten by Cubby and causes Jane to yet again lose her temper to the point where she doesn't believe in fairies. Jane's non-belief causes Tinker Bell to become ill. The only way to save Tink is to have Jane believe again. The friends set off to find her but she finds them instead. She suggest playing treasure hunt (as apart of Hook's plan to retrieve his treasure in exchange for giving her a ride home) to which Peter agrees. She finds the treasure but she changes her mind about Hook but Tootles finds their communication whistles and alerts Hook. Peter and the boys are captured and taken to the ship. They are nearly killed but rescued by Jane. Peter and Jane fly off to London with the Lost Boys. Peter and Tink reunite with the now grown up Wendy. Originally upset at the fact that Wendy has changed by growing up, Peter accepted it after Wendy assured him that even though she's grown up, she hasn't really changed. After the reunion, Peter and Tink watch Wendy and her children happily greet Jane's father as he returned from war and then fly off to Never Land. House of Mouse Peter make numerous appearances in the television series House of Mouse. Peter has also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Peter's most notable appearance is in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly". Peter and the Lost Boys are a band and are late for the show. Mickey sends Iago to find them. While he's gone, Donald spends the night trying to fly. After Peter finally arrives he teaches Donald through the help of pixie dust. He later tells Mickey and Minnie to visit him in Never Land and that he managed to make a cabana for them. Like in the film, George Darling seems to show quite a bit of animosity towards Peter, especially when he is hanging around with Wendy. In the episode "Super Goof" he was seen with Tink at a table watching Super Goof fly and in during which he commented out of jealousy "So he can fly, he can fly, he can fly! Who can't?". The Lion King 1½ Peter makes a cameo at the end calling the Lost Boys to their theater seat with his rooster crow. Jake and the Never Land Pirates While Peter did not make an appearance in season one of the series, he has been mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Peter has left to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode The Key to Skull Rock, a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. For the Halloween episode Trick or Treasure, Jake was dressed as Peter, while at the end of the Christmas episode It's a Winter Never Land!, Peter leaves gifts and a Forever-green tree and a snow flake with his silhouette is seen flowing through the icy night sky as well as a echoed laugh from Peter. Peter makes an appearance in the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, and is voiced by . In the special, Peter returns to Never Land to recruit Jake , Izzy , Cubby , and Skully to find his shadow. Without his shadow, Peter is unable to fly causing more problems for the heroes and giving a plus to the revenge-seeking Captain Hook. Eventually, Peter and the shadow are rejoined and leave Never Land once again to explore new parts of the world. However, Peter promises that he'll be back soon. Peter returns once again in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky, when the pirates lose their ship Bucky to Captain Hook in a race against The Jolly Roger. Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to learn that Jake and his crew can win Bucky back if they battle the Mighty Dragon and retrieve the legendary golden bell. The heroes do so, Bucky is saved, and Peter leaves once again to explore the world. Disney Parks Peter appears in the Disney parks around the world as a meetable character. He is usually seen along with Wendy . In Disneyland, Peter can often be seen with Alice, Captain Hook, Wendy, and Mad Hatter. Peter also joins Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Peter is also a character featured in the show "Believe" on board the Disney Dream cruise ship. Disney Dreams! Peter is the lead character in the nighttime spectacular in Disneyland Paris. Here, Peter and Wendy are about to take a flight together when Peter's shadow unleashes some of the magic from the Second Star to the Right. Soon enough, the shadow is captured by some of the Disney Villains, led by Captain Hook. With the help of Tinker Bell, Peter is able to defeat the goons, save his shadow, and restore the star's magic. Peter Pan's Flight Peter appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride featured in most Disney Parks based off of his film. Disneyland Musical Chairs Pete often joins Alice and Mad Hatter in their popular game of musical chairs. Dream Along With Mickey Peter appears in the Pirate segment of Dream Along with Mickey at the Magic Kingdom theme park. Here, he and Wendy show Donald and Goofy the dreams of adventure. He also battles Captain Hook in a sword fight and reappears during the grand finale. Fantasmic! Peter Pan has his own segment in Disneyland's show. He is seen battling Captain Hook on his ship. Wendy, Tinkerbell, Smee and Tick-Tock the Crocodile are also in the show. On occasion, he appears in Walt Disney World's show, replacing one of the other characters on the Steamboat Willie. Video Games Being the lead character from one of Disney's most memorable films, Peter has appeared in an ample amount of video games including Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land and Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land. Peter also has an add-on costume in the game Disney Universe. Peter is set to appear in the upcoming Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Disney's Villains' Revenge In the game, the Disney Villains stole and changed the ending of their stories so that they would succeed. Captain Hook stole Peter's story changing Peter into an elderly man so he is unable to battle. Jiminy Cricket and the game's player arrive to battle Hook in Peter's place. Once defeated, they restore the story reverting Peter to his original age. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from The Keyhole-Peter Pan. Along with Simba, Peter is one of only two characters to appear in the Kingdom Hearts games as both an ally and a summon. However, Peter went from being an in-party ally in the first game to a summon character in the second, the opposite of Simba. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ten years before Sora ever came to Neverland and learned to fly with this childish hero, Peter Pan lived a life of bliss with the Lost Boys. When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visited the world, however, everything changed. The boys and Tinker Bell learned of the outside worlds. Peter Pan encounters Terra on Skull Rock, the Keyblade warrior tricked into thinking that Peter stole treasure from Captain Hook. Peter and Terra fight until the Lost Boys appear and clear up the misunderstanding. They are attacked by Unversed, but Terra fights them off. Later, Peter comes into contact with Ventus, who has just defeated Hook in battle and whom leaves a wooden keyblade in Peter's treasure chest so that they may remember them. Later on, Peter meets Aqua, who finds their treasure map. Peter makes Aqua the leader of the group to find their treasure, which Hook has stolen again. When Aqua finds the wooden keyblade, Peter tells her that Ven left it there. During the end credits, Peter is shown having stolen Hook's hat after recovering their treasure. ''Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan appears in ''Kingdom Hearts trying to find his buddy Wendy and free her from the grip of Captain Hook. He aligns himself with Sora, Donald, and Goofy,who are in search of the King, Riku and Kairi.Claiming only doing so to find Wendy, although sympathetic to Sora, when he finally finds Wendy, he takes her to safety before returning to help Sora fight against Captain Hook and rescue a catatonic Kairi. Once the captain is defeated and the Keyhole is sealed, he asks Tinker Bell to go with Sora, making her a summon ally. Later on, the mysterious Phantom causes trouble at the Clock Tower; in order to fight it, Peter must be in the party. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, trying to save Wendy from Captain Hook, in which he succeeds. ''Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan reappears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a Summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtainable during the second visit to Port Royal after defeating the Grim Reaper Heartless for the first time. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Peter appears as a meet-and-greet character outside his attraction in Fantasyland. Within his attraction's mini-game, Lost Boy Cubby has been kidnapped by Captain Hook, so Peter journeys to London to recruit the player in helping him. They fly to Never Land where they battle the pirates and then fly around the pirate ship to distract the pirates so that Tinker Bell can free Cubby. Peter also takes part in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade ''mini-game. Peter also gives several missions to the player throughout the game, including one that involves finding his shadow. At one point, Peter and the player plan on sword-fighting with Hook and to do so, the player must pull out the legendary Sword in the Stone. After the sword is retrieved, Peter briefly trains the player to make sure they're prepared. Trivia *Peter's current voice actor for the ''Kingdom Hearts video games is Christopher Steele. Blayne Weaver reprised his role as the voice of Pan in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. *In Never Land you never grow up. It is never confirmed how long Peter's been on the island or his actual age. It could be possible (but highly unlikely) that Peter's hundreds of years old. *Peter Pan is the first Disney hero of (probably) young age to wield a weapon. *Peter Pan is the only Disney hero who can physically fly. Hercules from the 1997 film Hercules flies by riding Pegasus. *James M. Barrie had two inspirations for Peter Pan's name. The first is the mischevous Greek God, "Pan," and the young son of a friend "Peter Davies." *Peter Pan was nominated for AFI's 100 Year...100 Hero and Villain list, one of the three animated hero and one of three Disney hero, along with Buzz Lightyear, Mary Poppins and Belle. Unfortunately, none of them made the cut. Gallery External links * Wikipedia's page about the original character es:Peter Pan (personaje) Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Dimension Links Category:Characters who fly Category:Immortal Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Orphans Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Main characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Article of the week